ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News
Turbo of Catland Cracks $57.4M on Opening Day Rita Christensen's latest instalment "Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland has once again brought a huge ticket selling at the box office for the franchise. With the movie has brought over $20.0 million from it's midnight opening, the biggest midnight screening ever taking over a $18 million from last years's The Dark Knight, it went up at $57.4 million from 4,330 sites, this is going on the second biggest Wednesday in history after Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen's $62.0 million, which had opened 3 weeks ago. It is nearly behind Spider-Man 3 ($59 million), The Dark Knight ($67 million) and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ($62 million). With this $57 million, and even including a $58 million on an overseas opening from 34 territories, it brought a worldwide total of $115.4 million on it's first day, the biggest single day worldwide in history. The last movie of the fourth film "Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power" opened a $40 million on Wednesday, and $154 million at the end of it's first week of release. The movie ended it's run at $302.8 million and overseas $691 million. The fifth film is the highest opening day into the franchise and the second film reaching under $60 million, since 2005's Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball, which made only $50 million. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush will hit theaters on July 8, 2011, and it would might make even bigger than this one. Brown and Linkin says they will go shirtless into next Hoop film Blake Brown and Ben Linkin said that they will be going shirtless into the next Jane Hoop Elementary movie. Fans seems excited to start seening their favorite guy on the big screen without wearing a shirt. Linkin said "I'll really want to be as a perfect male role models, and I really just worked up for 4 days straight in just 1 week and I'm really look stronger than ever." For Brown, they may be a scene where his clothes were being torn and seen his muscular body and for Linkin, may be seen at the scene of Alec's birthday, exercising and battling. Similar to Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner for ''New Moon, things may be getting hotter. Amy goes Crazy to Be Pregnant Amy Tammie said to her friends, family and fans that she really wants to be have a baby, seems to be that she is going out of control; when she want to have her own family, with a relationship with co-star boyfriend Blake Brown. 16-year-old Jane Hoop actress became angry at her parents that she's hates school, she wants to drop out. Her parents became worried for her, when she starts becoming out of control wanting to have a baby, as she went out of her home went to get to her boyfriend Brown. Brown saws Tammie coming in and want to know him that she want to have their baby, Brown starts calming her down and explains to her that she's going this too far, helping her to calm down her anger. The shocking moments has first met to start; shocking her fans, when they became obsessed with her and worried for her, she is going to shocked them for having a baby. Tammie is going to be happy. Tammie reported: "I've really gone out of my own way to start having my first baby so bad. I really couldn't control myself. I've have never been so angry into my life being obsessed of having my child with Blake". First look for North Pole Elementary Movie sequel Released! Reports: August 1, 2009 It's finally here! A additional first look for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel now released online! That seems to be it had released it too early, but it'll make it all the fun we really should have! With a special thanks to Warner Bros., the movie is scheduling to hit theaters on July 16, 2010. North Pole Elementary Producers quitting North Pole Elementary producers say they will quit their show which is basic on their lives, which is going to be following it's 10th season, which is going to be their final season for Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner and Jason Dolley, as they will return for this season. There will be an Hour for a Special Series Finale starting to air in the Summer of 2011, with Turner and Wilkerson want this to be junior and senior year season for their big finale. Filming will begin for Season 10 on April 2010, and the season finale will begin on August 2010. The producers don't actual want it to end, they want an official ending of the show. North Pole Elementary Series Finale in 2011! A very special series finale for North Pole Elementary will be coming in 2011, as it's been 10 years after they were enjoying a funable playments. The Children/Teen sitcom will end through the summer of 2011, with an hour long series finale, which is going to be all about sitcom, drama, musical and romance which it will have sad moments, will make the audience cry, laugh and cheer. More posters for Sonic X: The Shadow Snow Released! Finally all of the posters for the movie Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic were now in stores, and including a calender for Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic. The movie is hitting theaters November 6, 2009. These are the list of the posters released by Fox: Sixth Bring it On Movie confirmed A Movie titled Bring it On: In Young Girls Life is now confirmed. Filming has started on August 2009. The movie is starring Amy Tammie, Alyson Stoner and Emily Osment. It will be directed by David Winning, and will be distributed by Universal Pictures. Nick Jonas expect to start filming in the beginning Jonas Brothers member Nick Jonas is reporter that into the book, his character Catboy appears at the beginning of the book. It means he will begin at the beginning of the movie of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, while at the beginning of filming for the movie in early January, scheduling for release on July 6, 2011. Miley Cyrus not coming till April for Hoop 6 Miley Cyrus audience to portrayed as Jane Woods for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, been according to the book, a character appeared during the 10th chapter, as producers expect Cyrus not to start till April, and while she is also filming the fourth season of Hannah Montana, which is her final season till a finale for 2010. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush will open on July 6, 2011. Kingston Family beginning in May for Hoop 6 Bill Cosby, Diana Ross and Thandie Newton portrayed as the Kingston family as Lou Kinston, Lilly Kingston, and a flashback Janet Kinsgton for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. They were announced that they expect to begin filming the movie in May of 2010, four months after filming for the movie has began. This movie will open on July 6, 2011. Turbo of Catland Breaks $300 million mark in US! Rita Christensen's fifth movie based onto her novel, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is playing, and this is it's 48th day of release. The movie crossed over $300 million, become the second movie of the year pasting $300 million. This is also the fifth to do so, as the franchise also brought $300 million. Worldwide, the film is the third highest-grossing movie with $898 million behind Morphin the Power's $993 million and The First's $957 million, with $302 and $311 million for both movies each in the US. This ranked the second highest grossing movie in the US of 2009 behind Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen with $398 million. The next film Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush is planning on to come out, and will hopefully grossed much bigger than The First's and it's successful US box office, and even Morphin the Power's both worldwide and internationally box office. The sixth movie will be released July 8, 2011. Amy Tammie is also starring into Disney's A BFF With Ghost Imagination, which it will be released September 4, 2009. A BFF With Ghost Imagination Rules September A BFF With Ghost Imagination has opened a really big ticket selling earning a estimate $12.8 million on Friday, that is the biggest opening ever release in September of that time, and Amy Tammie's second biggest film out side of Jane Hoop Elementary since Troy back in 2004. This is becoming the #1 movie all the way at the end of the week. Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic New Trailer Released! More Action! More Excitement! And More Speed to race off! All right! He is back! It'll be exciting, and even better than the last two movies. It brings back the world's fastest and blue hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Jason Griffith), who is discover himself being cursed by Raven Radix after he bites a chili dog, and the army of Raven Radix is unleashed and Sonic is going to get killed by them, and is partly out of control. We'll even see his friends, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and close friends and enemy Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and Doctor Eggman into this movie. It is about to come out in theaters by November 6, 2009. Fans are hoping to enjoy this movie. Release Date for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Bumped to Wednesday Warner Bros. issued and announced a press release that North Pole Elementary: The Sequel is moved to Wednesday, July 14, 2010, that's two days before it's original release of Friday July 16, 2010. For July 14, 2010, the movie will complete a box office glory over 5 days a week, and will challenge against another Warner Bros. film starring Leonardo DiCaprio in Inception and from Walt Disney Pictures starring Nicolas Cage in The Sorcerer's Apprentice. This movie stars Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Alyson Stoner, Jason Dolley and Dakota Fanning. For this new release, the film would mostly be less or bigger than the same week for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince's opening of Wednesday July 15, 2009, which is set a year of release. Release Date for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Bumped from Summer to Spring Warner Bros. issued and announced a press release that North Pole Elementary: The Sequel is moved to Wednesday, April 9, 2010, that's three months before it's original release of Friday July 16, 2010. For April 9, the film will now be having aSpring Break/Easter Week box office success. This movie stars Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Alyson Stoner, Jason Dolley and Dakota Fanning. Sonic the Hedgehog spreads $38.9M Opening Day Sonic the Hedgehog is back, and better than ever for Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic! With some exclusive ticket sellings of the movie. On Friday, a Saturday announcement announced that Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic has reached up to a ultimate $38.9M for it's opening day taken in 4,125 sites. This is yet as the best animated movie of all-time with this peformance. The movie may total nearly at the $80 or $90 millions or lower over the weekend. This is by far as the best movie into the franchise. Sega has made this film to have more fans and making Sonic extremely popular! Sonic X speeds as the #1 movie in the world Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, the #1 movie in World! Hell Yeah! Our favorite video game character, the world's fastest hedgehog Sonic is back to the big screen! The movie made $77 million on an opening, with $38 million for it's opening day! The movie is also taking over nearly all of it's territories, and Sonic fans sure enjoy lot of action and adventure and rescue and violence into this one earning $144 million, but $286 million as of today. It's impress that Fox already announced to make another sequel and can made this movie to make more money for the sequel. The total gross in the us is $144 million, in it's first 12 days so far, and worldwide over $400 million. The Final Rush movie Delayed to Fall 2011 Turbo of Catland tops Worldwide Box Office for 2009, but in second place behind Transformers 2 in the US Box Office for 2009 Oh No! The sixth and final instalment of the children's series, carry memories from the three main teenage heroes. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush is now been delayed from July 6 to November 25, that's 4 months away. We'll have to wait way long to see the series to end and fans were upset that they'll have to wait four months to see their Nick Jonas on the big screen. For the reason of why that the movie is delayed, Pirates of the Caribbean 4's on it's same date that's why! But they will start filming in January, and they'll would let us to see a sneak peek for the movie hopefully next year. Emma Watson appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Belle Lamar 19-year-old Harry Potter actress Emma Watson has a interesting role to play as the young Belle Lamar, for the scene that Danny and Goldenman head back in time to the scenes where the villains were in the late teenage years in Rita Christensen's final book for the film, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, which filming begins in January, and set to release in theaters on November 25, 2011. She said "joining the new cast and crew may be interesting, and I really hope that we're might work this out". Watson will also be starring into part two of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows as Harry Potter's best friend Hermione Granger, due out on July 15, 2011. Her filming date is set to start in June. Blake Brown and Amy Tammie Broke Up! Two of the Jane Hoop Elementary love couples Blake Brown and Amy Tammie's relationship is over. The causes of this break up, is from they both got into an argument of Blake giving Amy an STD, and Amy said she's "too young", and were fighting over 10 minutes. The two were dating for nearly the past nine years, and having their best day of their lives, by the time they first met while filming Jane Hoop Elementary: The First back in 2000. Get their DVD release for the #1 movie in the world Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland by December 15th. Blake Brown and Amy Tammie Back Together Again (as Friends Only)! Blake Brown and Amy Tammie, before remain back together, were still best friends. Does this mean that they are going to be back together again? In the beginning of November, they broke up after Brown and Tammie's argument of giving STD at an young age, for 10 minutes. Arguing for 10 minutes seems to be a long time. It was revealed after they kissed, during an interview with Tammie for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, she explains that he apologies to her and he'll try it by the time they graduate after college and to become adults. Sorry boys, but your favorite hottest teenage girl is retaken! Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland will be out on DVD on December 15, 2009. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush will be out in theaters on July 2011. Brown's comedy/horror movie Mystery of a Black Hot Guy, will be out in April 16, 2010, as Tammie's two films; Bring It On: No Matter What do out in June 4, 2010 and remake of The Goonies on August 27, 2010. Her other movie will be released after Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, a sequel to A BFF With Ghost Imagination, A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2, is due out on September 2, 2011. Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland On DVD NOW! The wait is Over! Rita Christensen's fifth novel into her popular Book series Jane Hoop Elementary, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, is out on DVD! The movie came out in theaters and IMAX on July 8, 2009, and grossed $57 million on it's opening day on Wednesday, behind Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen for the biggest opening Wednesday ever. It than brought $197 million in 5 days, as of $112 million for the Friday Launch. The movie total grossed $309 million, which is the second biggest grossing movie into the franchise, and $984 million worldwide, which is the year's highest-grossing movie ever! Also came on DVD other movies are Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, Inglorious Basterds, The Hangover and G-Force. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush is coming out in theaters on November 2010, in just one year we'll have to see. Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland tops DVD rental, sales charts The fifth instalment of Rita Christensen's series "Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catalnd" was the No. 1 DVD rental and top DVD seller in the United States last week also of 2009 beating Twilight, Rentrak Corp. reported Thursday. Coming in at No. 2 on the list of the most-rented motion pictures for the week ending Dec. 20 is an R-rated comedy "The Hangover," followed by "G-Force" at No. 3, "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" at No. 4 and "Inglourious Basterds" at No. 5. Rounding out the top tier are "Star Trek" at No. 6, "Public Enemies" at No. 7," "Julie & Julia" at No. 8, "Santa Buddies" at No. 9 and "Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian" at No. 10. The top 10 DVD sales for the week ending Dec. 19 are "Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catalnd" at No. 1, "The Hangover" at No. 2, "Inglourious Basterds" at No. 3, "Public Enemies" at No. 4, "Julie & Julia" at No. 5, "G-Force" at No. 6, "Four Christmases" at No. 7, "Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian" at No. 8, "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" at No. 9 and "The Other Man" at No. 10. Amy Tammie signs up for Avatar sequels Jane Hoop Elementary teen beauty Amy Tammie, 16, decides to join one of the cast from the box office smash-hit Avatar, which debuts on Dec. 18. Tammie said in her interview while attending to New Years' Party and Bloom Dee's midnight 18th birthday said "I've been interesting seen this movie, and I heard that some of my friends and family were enjoying this movie, and I watched it and the movie is fantastic, so I'll be there for two movies!". Tammie will be auditioning for them soon, and is not sure what character is she going to play, but still she want to appear into the sequels, not James Cameron signs her up, but she signs up herself. Avatar grossed $23 million on it's opening day, and $77 million over the weekend, as it total grossed $283 million in the US, and worldwide over $600 million. Therefore, it is the #1 movie in America for two weeks. Filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush has BEGAN! It has been confirmed by Paramount Pictures that filming for the movie has started! Even though it was winter time, as the movie is set into the spring to summer 2011, was heating the set up setting the movie to get it's summer. The young members, who has school, has all gotten out early to begin filming a movie. The movie is slanted for release of July 8, 2011 release. Miley Cyrus will not start till April, and Nick Jonas has already began filming his scene, as Catboy. The scene will film two scenes at the time, scenes set at Catwoman's Base with the cast of the villains, and also during a party scene at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. North Pole Elementary Season Finale Pushed Back; to End before Hannah Montana North Pole Elementary's one hour special series final has been decided to delay it's episode from November 2010 to April 2011, where it seeming that the producers were seem busy, and cut some episodes to release in the same year is too short. They'll split this episode to end right before Hannah Montana hopefully. Filming has began on Christmas 2009, and is finishing up to April. Some of filming for the episodes were delayed because of Dakota Fanning is busy filming Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, which she'll take two places at a time, and she would be absent in some episodes. North Pole Elementary's 10th season will premiere this summer! North Pole Elementary: The Sequel will hit cinemas this spring! North Pole Elementary Season 9, Volume One is in stores NOW! Season 10 will include with 15 episodes. Amy Tammie dating Ryan Sheckler! If fans are legally searching for this question, that question is so true. Amy Tammie and Ryan Sheckler first met each other during the set of Bring It On: No Matter What. They did nothing, but meeting with each other, and they remain as friends. Therefore, at the party, Tammie and Sheckler were spotted kissing each other, and both fell in love with each other. Tammie has revealed at the Golden Globes Awards 2010 that she's dating with him, and faith for relationship with Ryan reports "Yeah! I Guess I'm actually in love with him, and I felt so sorry for my old boyfriend, but I'm glad we didn't split our relationship. Sometimes it's kinda hard to get this back together, and I'm glad that we didn't mess it up." Kim Dawson, Jane Hoop Elementary longtime score writer dies Kim Dawson has died on Thursday January 21, 2010 at 7:17 in the morning from a heart attack. This is a sad moment that she will be missed, when the day before she died, she plans on coming back, but didn't return as well. Dan Wilson is currently at the end of Jane Hoop Elementary soundtrack series for the end of the franchise. Kim Dawson's funeral reveals Kim Dawson's funeral has been officially announced. Her funeral will held on February 5, 2010, but no location was yet announced, as they were currently searching for place. Kim Dawson, score writer for the beginning of Jane Hoop Elementary, has died from heart attack last Thursday January 21, 2010, and she will be missed. Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin and Amy's boyfriend Barbara Blue were invited to attend the funeral for their missing friend as they will see her just two more times, before buring her. 2010 Preview: North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Release Date: April 9 Studio: Walt Disney Genre: Comedy Director: Duke Johnson Writer: Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson Cast: Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner, Jason Dolley, Shanica Knowles, Mitchel Musso, Taylor Horn Analysis: North Pole Elementary begins on September 21, 2001, with an impressive 9.4 million viewers, and is currently running as of 2010. Two movies; North Pole Elementary: The Movie opened on April 2008 with $32 million, and fast-tracked a total of $89 million, and over $170 million worldwide, nice seening the young students romancing and fooling around the big screen. It this film, they are back! For the film, Sasha and the gang recieve their free spring break vacation to Disneyland, where it was filled with romance and laughter, that the students can ever done. The Disney movie gets a kicked off from Next Weekend's spring break, not the same amount of a record from the predicessor's Hannah Montana: The Movie, which opened April 10, 2009. The Disney movie will complete a box-office success against Steve Carell and Tina Fay comedy movie Date Night and The Losers, which were also releasing on that same day. Move out of the way from it's original date of July 16 or 14, 2010, as it can be seen in April, goodbye from Leonardo DiCaprio's Inception, which is also releasing on that same day. The Summer Disney movie is now kicking to The Spring Disney movie.